superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Squidward's School for Grown-Ups and Oral Report (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Squidward's School for Grown-Ups"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Jay Lender Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Andy Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Oral Report"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Clayton Morrow |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Clayton Morrow Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Dale Perry |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #64, Audience Memeber |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #42 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Beard |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Teresa Parente' |Singer |- |'Gary Stockdale' |Singer |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Oral Report" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #152's Underwear, Underwear, SpongeBob's Underwear, Yellow Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #107, Cop #117, Underwear |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #108, Cop #118, Underwear |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Fish #152, Underwear, Kid Fish |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Nicky Jones' |Chowder |- |'Dwight Schultz' |Mung Daal |- |'John DiMaggio' |Shnitzel |- |'Tara Strong' |Truffles |- |'Liliana Mumy' |Panini |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Director' |Marc Ceccarelli |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Carl Greenblatt Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revision' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Digital Animator' |David Wigforss |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinator' |Michelle Bryan |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Production Assistant' |Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Lead CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Animators' |Chris Gottron Eric Stanton Andrea Yomtob |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Eric Freeman |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Mishelle Fordham Michael Petak |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Daisuke Sawa Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Dear Friend"' |Written by Aaron Springer Composed by Gary Stockdale Performed by Teresa Parente |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"Chowder" Courtesy of' |Cartoon Network |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits